Nrvnqsr Chaos (Tsukihime) v Alexander Anderson (Hellsing)
Nrvnqsr Chaos: The Dead Apostle known as the 666 Beasts versus Alexander Anderson: The Church's premier vampire hunter Nrvnqsr Chaos |-| Bio = Originally a magus named Fabro Rowan, the being who would come to be known as Nrvnqsr Chaos was a researcher. Through his work, he eventually discovered a way to merge himself with other beings. He fused himself with animals, gaining immortality and a place amongst the Dead Apostles, basically superpowered vampires. His body, now comprising of 666 individual entities, became something of a hivemind, yet his will remained dominant. Having turned into something he cannot understand, yet can control, he made understanding the chaos that his body has become into his life's work, even should his mind be swallowed by it. Having existed for millennia, his entire body has evolved into a reality marble, known as the Lair of the Beast King. As the tenth most dangerous Dead Apostle Ancestor, he is a being feared by those aware of his existence. The Church gave him his name; Nrvnqsr was an archaic spelling of "Nero," where the letters added up to the number 666, the number of the beast. He was given the name "Chaos" as well, due to the composition of his body. Nrvnqsr is ruthless, sadistic, and bloodthirsty, able to devour the occupants of a massive hotel in the span of an hour and leave only bloodstains. In the end, he is killed by Shiki Tohno, who uses his hax Mystic Eyes of Death Perception to bypass Nrvnqsr's powers and kill the concept of his existence. |-| Lair of the Beast King = Lair of the Beast King is Nero's Reality Marble and body. Contained within are the 666 beasts that comprise his body, though as a primordial sludge. Nero is able to manipulate this sludge and the beasts within at will; he can grow mouths, stingers, or horns from any part of his body. He can also send out the beasts separately, though he has no control over which beast is sent out. Further, he can detach pieces of the sludge itself, and can control it at will. As the beasts and his body are part of a Reality Marble, they return to life when slain. Their consciousness returns to Nero's body, while their physical body turns into the sludge, which Nrvnqsr can manipulate, as it is part of his body. Thanks to this, there are only two ways to kill him. Either you're Shiki and have the hax available to kill his existence directly, or you kill all 666 components of him at the exact same time. The very nature of his body has been described as "insanity," as it should not be possible for a human to have more than thirty real animals at one time and still retain any sort of mental faculty. Nrvnqsr has more than twenty times that amount, and it includes a variety of real and mythical beasts. While Nrvnqsr has retained his mind, however, so have each of the beasts within. While they act according to his will, they can also act independently from it. The most obvious form of this is an autonomous defense; his beasts will detect and attack a foe trying to sneak up on him, with Nrvnqsr himself unaware of the situation. He has trained his beasts to be able to do so. Finally, he is able to compress all his beasts into an ultimate form known as the 999th beast. A massive monster that towers over his already large frame, it has immense strength, immense durability, and superhuman speed. |-| Soil of Genesis = The Soil of Genesis is a lost technique that Nrvnqsr recaptured while searching for ways to understand the chaos that is his body. He can utilize his beasts to create a "cage" of sorts that increases in power as more beasts are used. This "cage" takes the form of a patch of mud, which the victim is trapped within. Breaking out of the Soil of Genesis is an incredibly difficult undertaking, as one would have to slaughter all the beasts within while being constrained. |-| Other Powers = *'Superhuman Strength': Over and above his towering, 8-foot, muscle-bound frame, Nrvnqsr has superhuman strength. Being made up of 666 beasts, Nrvnqsr's strength matches that. *'Superhuman Speed': Nrvnqsr is superhumanly fast, as well, able to keep up with and surpass Arcueid, who's said to have four times the parameters of a Servant Alexander Anderson |-| Bio= A priest and member of the Church's Iscariot Organization, Anderson's history before joining is largely unknown. He makes his first appearance attacking the Hellsing organization in Ireland, disabling and chasing Seras while fighting Alucard to a draw. He is later shown to be kind to orphans, running one himself where a majority of the newer Iscariot members are raised. Much later, after The Major declares war against England, Anderson joins the rest of Iscariot in their crusade against England and the Nazis. He further shows respect to those he considers worthy opponents, particularly the members of the Hellsing organization. He also turns against the leader of Iscariot after he takes actions he believes to be glorifying himself instead of God. Later in the battle, Anderson comes across Alucard and utilizes the Nail of Helena, turning him into a "Monster of God." After a hard-fought battle, however, Anderson was defeated and killed, with Alucard ripping out his heart. |-| Bayonets= Anderson's main weapon are his seemingly-limitless supply of blessed bayonets. These appear to be modified Austrian Jager carbine socket bayonets, which have been consecrated by the Church and are most likely made of silver. Anderson shows great skill in both wielding the bayonets like a sword as well as throwing them. While their exact effectiveness varies depending on the strength of the vampire they're used against, the bayonets are capable of causing extreme pain and burning, and can stunt regenerative powers. Anderson is also capable of creating an exploding chain of bayonets, which deals high damage against supernatural entities, such as vampires. |-| Scripture Manipulation= Anderson is also capable of manipulating pages of the Bible to perform various tasks. His displayed uses are creating barriers, both in combat and as traps, teleportation, and the ability to bind enemy movements. The holy properties of the pages make this extremely effective against monsters, vampires, and other non-human beasts. One weakness to note is that they appear to be channeled through physical paper - if this is destroyed, the enchantment will be, as well. |-| Other Powers= * Superhuman Strength: Anderson has fought Alucard to a standstill with his bare hands, staggering him with a single punch. Further, he can throw his bayonets through a tektite composite and can bisect artificial vampires. * Superhuman Speed and Reactions: Anderson's reflexes are quick enough to allow him to react to bullets. * Superhuman Durability: Anderson is naturally very durable. He effortlessly shrugs off shots from a dozen automatic rifles, as well as from large-caliber handguns; the bullets either made no wound or were lodged in the bone. He can also take blows from Alucard, who is more than capable of ripping people in half with his bare hands. * Regeneration: Anderson's most potent ability is his regeneration, which compliments his durability by undoing what damage he does receive. He relies on this in battle, and is able to shrug off massive amounts of damage. This has also slowed down his aging, making him older than he appears. Notes Battle Notes *This match is not necessarily to the death, as it's pretty much impossible for them to kill each other. Instead, it's to an unambiguous victory - be it a KO, a forced retreat, or otherwise. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. Category:DF